


Put the Thunder in My Arms [Weather from Your Heart]

by drunk_on_disappointment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Devoted Girlfriend!Maggie, F/F, Mentions of kidnapping, My poor baby alex, hints of PTSD, im so bad at tags, mentions of torture, she always devoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_disappointment/pseuds/drunk_on_disappointment
Summary: Alex and Maggie work through life after Alex was kidnapped and tortured by Cadmus. Small drabble just because I could.





	Put the Thunder in My Arms [Weather from Your Heart]

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Weather' by Novo Amor because I wrote this while listening to that song. I recommend checking their music out.

She brushes her teeth three times before they go to bed every night. When Maggie stares, Alex just shrugs, says "Must be the reason I've never had a cavity before," and acts like she's not different, but Maggie knows, she knows, she knows. 

She walks with a slight limp sometimes, when it rains, when it snows, when the slightest bit of cold seeps into her bones, and Maggie tries not to stare at her girlfriend’s knee. She tries not to offer her Advil, because Alex never gets hurt, she never feels pain, she's invincible in her mind, but Maggie remembers.

On nights where Maggie works late, when she has to stare at paperwork for hours on end, Alex tries to control the shaking of her lower lip, tries to hold back the fear in her eyes because she's invincible, she's never afraid, she slept alone in her bed for years before Maggie. 

And when Maggie asks Alex how she slept the morning after when they meet for coffee, Alex says that she's never slept better, or that she slept like a rock, but Maggie knows. She always knows. She sees Alex's bloodshot eyes. 

When they train on those days, Alex always take more time to warm-up. She punches slower, kicks lighter, huffs as she tries to stand up from the mat after being pinned down. And Maggie tries to stop them, but Alex always gets up and starts again. 

On those nights, Maggie always brings work home with her so she can be with Alex as much as possible. It's those nights that Alex is quieter, those nights that she actually lets Maggie worry about her, ice her knee, make her dinner. 

And when they go to bed, Alex clings to her and is dead to the world before eight. Maggie knows, so she stays up until Alex is restless, is moaning in her sleep. She shakes her awake and let's Alex cry into her neck as she whispers words of comfort like you're okay, and I’m right here, and they aren't going to take you again. 

The mornings after, the fire is back in Alex's eyes, the invincibility is back within her bones, the torture of her memories - the ones that are branded in her brain eternally - they're gone for now. 

For a few days, a week maybe if they’re lucky. 

She still brushes her teeth three times before she goes to bed, and Maggie still keeps her mouth shut and brushes her teeth three times with her because she knows, and she accepts that Alex is different, and when Alex is in pain she is in pain too because she had to sit there for two months, waiting, searching, praying that she would find her - find the love of her life. 

So at night Maggie holds Alex closer to her, kisses her longer, kisses her slowly, basks in the warmth of her body against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for angst, so sorry. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ chocolate---snowflakes


End file.
